


Dear Diary

by Eponine_Thenardibae



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: its a reimagianing of the cannon so anything in there you dont like, probably multiple other trigger warnings, suicide TW, wil add to this is I need to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponine_Thenardibae/pseuds/Eponine_Thenardibae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post: http://susiephone.tumblr.com/post/119159802693/sort-of-wanting-a-modern-day-heathers-au-where (Note: Post contains spoilers for the rest of the fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

"It's gonna be up tomorrow Martha, I just just have to edit it so that bit where I fall off the bed and show my pants to the camera doesn't get shown to 5'000 people"

Veronica had her phone on speakers while she edited her latest video A Q and A with her best friend Martha Dunstock, a portion of the questions had been far too inappropriate for Veronica to answer, but she was surprised she got as many as she did. Her vlogs had been up for about a year, at first it was a couple of hundred followers, most of them from her tumblr blog and a few from Martha's constant promos on her own blog but after a while, the reblogs on her videos shot up and so did her subscriptions until she at last made it to 5'000 subscribers, prompting her to make the Q and A video with Martha.

No one at school knew of her mild internet fame, and she made sure they never found out becasue the people who didn't suck up to her in hopes of getting on her channel, would make fun of her until graduation. She knew the Heather's would think it was awful. Heather Duke would be one of the people who wanted to get some of Veronica's popularity, but Heather Chandler would think it was silly and wouldn't let her socialize with Veronica, and a jealous Heather Duke was the worst Heather Duke you could hope to see on a Monday morning.

So, Veronica kept her youtube channel a secret from her school, ESPECIALLY the Heathers. She constantly talked about them on her channel, she didn't name them but she knew they would know it was them and she wanted to live to see graduation. Despite her fear of them, she also longed to be a part of their clique. She didn't really want hot guys, and parties (although that would have been a very welcome bonus) she mostly just wanted people to lave her alone. Once she had studied and gone of to college, she knew she would be a few snobs, but no one as bad as the Heathers.

"Veronica are you still there? Oh and, can you still come to my place to watch the princess bride tomorrow?"

"Sorry I zoned out, yeah, defiantly I'll be there! this video is taking forever to edit! Tell you what, I'll see you tomorrow at school, message me on skype if you need me, bye."

She hung up and slumped against the back of her chair, she really wasn't feeling Calc tomorrow. Just as she was about to turn off her laptop and go to bed, she had a brainwave. A few weeks ago she had been given a hall pass for a particularly heavy period which she wasn't having, but that was only two weeks ago, so she couldn't use that excuse for another month but she still had the slip in her backpack. She almost flung her chair into her bed in her haste towards the discarded backpack near her door. After rummaging through the back pocket, she found a rather crumpled slip that read; "I give student(s) permission to be out of class at any given time" signed by the principle who hadn't bothered putting her name or crossing out the "s" so it seemed as if she where multiple students.

she brought it back over to her laptop which was next to her printer. Her mother, when buying her the printer, had got one that could be used as as a photo copier and scanner. Mrs Sawyer had bought it thinking Veronica would need to scan things for online study groups or photocopy pages for class, or for the thousands of after school clubs she had assumed Veronica was going to join. This was the first time she had even thought of using it. After she had scanned the slip, she edited the date out, and added the next day's date before printing it out, cutting it out, and slipping it into her backpack pocket.

The next day, as soon as the bell went, she rushed to the bathroom to avoid being stopped by teachers, she had the hall pass but she new she was a terrible liar and didn't feel like having to use it. She heard the door open to the bathroom and darted quickly into a stall before whoever it was could see her. She decided to hide in the stall until they left but they didn't seem to be leaving, or even actually going to the bathroom. Eventually, Veronica heard one them go into the stall next to her stall and start throwing up pretty violently.

"Oh, grow up Heather, bulimia is so 2013!" Snapped a sharp voice from beyond the door of the cubical Veronica was sat in silently. Great. It was the Heathers.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor Heather." Heather McNamara, the walking stereotype, suggested in a much kinder tone then Veronica had heard used towards her.

"Yeah Heather, maybe I should!" Heather Duke had an awful high pitched, grating voice, and shared the habit of mentioning another Heather's name every time she spoke with them.

Veronica swore under her breath to hear yet another pair of feet trotting into the bathroom, this time high heels, obviously a teacher.

"Perhaps you didn't hear over all the vomiting, but you're late for class!" It was Ms Fleming, Veronica's ex-hippie teacher who had a aptitude for making a scene about anything she disagreed with or anything she REALLY agreed with.

"Heather is sick! We're helping her!" Veronica rolled her eyes, she could practically hear Heather Chandler batting her eyelids from the other side.

"Not without a hall pass you're not! Weeks detention." on the words 'hall pass' Veronica practically jumped out of her cubical holding the fake note in her hand.

"Actually Ms Fleming, all of us are out on a hall pass, umm, yearbook team." It was the first dumb thing that popped into Veronica's head as she knew Heather Duke was on the yearbook team and it was therefor plausible, besides, the heavy period excuse wouldn't work for all four of them. Ms Fleming looked at the hall pass and then glared at Veronica, who's heart was beating like a drum.

"Get where you're going." And with that Ms Fleming left the room, still glaring, presumably all the way into her next class.

All three Heather's stood silent for a bit longer then was comfortable for anyone before Heather Chandler said something. "Who are you?"

"Veronica Sawyer. I need a favor."  
"A favor?"  
"Yeah, let me sit at your table, just once, you don't have to talk to me but if people think you guys tolerate me they'll leave me alone." 

At first Heather McNamara and Heather Duke laughed hysterically, but then Heather Chandler shut them up by raising her hand and smirking at Veronica. "Heather." She looked at Heather Duke. "I need your brush."

Heather Chandler took Veronica by the shoulder and pushed her back into her stall, at first she thought for sure her head was getting shoved down the toilet or she was going to get punched in the face. Even when Heather Duke passed Heather Chandler the brush, Veronica closed her eye's, ready to be smacked by the blunt end. To her surprise, Heather Chandler didn't strike her at all, but started, albeit a bit roughly, brushing her hair

"Open your fucking eyes, you look like a scared rabbit or something." Heather Chandler snapped, making Veronica open her eyes to see Heather McNamara putting some blush onto a make up brush.

By the time they where done, Veronica actually felt like one of them, her hair was now tumbling down her back rather then the high ponytail she had pulled it back into that morning. They had hitched up her skirt to her waist and carefully and folded her shirt to show off just enough of her mid section that she looked sexy but wouldn't get dress coded. Heather duke had even pulled a flower crown out of her bag to place onto Veronica's dark curls and Veronica's eyebrows, well, after Heather McNamara was done with them, they were perfect.

She walked down the corridor with them that lunch time and she could feel people staring at her, at first she thought that they thought she looked stupid but eventually she heard them talking. "Look at her." "Who is that?" "Wow, she's hot." "I wish I had her eyebrows." 

Veronica had a new burst of energy with every comment, as if she could feel herself walking on clouds above them all. She felt how a Heather must have felt. Until she saw Martha next to her locker, a dismayed look on her face.


End file.
